disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Great Team
A Great Team is a comic inspired by The Lion King. Plot Simba has been getting into the habit of challenging his friends to certain contests. He first targets Rhino. As the two prepare to jump over a gorge, Rhino protests that he really doesn't think he can jump so far, but Simba tells him that the gorge isn't very wide. When Rhino is unable to make the jump, however, Simba teasingly adds that his friend sure is a miserable long distance jumper. The cub then challenges Zebra to a climbing contest and Crocodile to a race. After Simba wins the race, Crocodile complains to the other animals that Simba only challenged them to competitions he knew he'd win. Rhino adds that then he'd laugh at them. Crocodile suggests that they turn the tables, but Zebra is hesitant to trust him. Rhino assures Zebra that Crocodile won't bite, and Crocodile heartily agrees. When the young animals propose more competitions to Simba, the young lion points out that he thought they didn't want to do any more competitions. Crocodile says that they do now but only if they can make the rules. Simba agrees to this, but is inwardly suspicious of the trio. Not long after this, Rhino sets up a tree trunk rolling contest. As the competition begins, Simba protests that Rhino is the only one strong enough to roll the trunks. Rhino agrees and then laughs. As the young rhinoceros rolls away, Simba suddenly gets an idea. Together, he, Crocodile, and Zebra roll their trunk ahead of Rhino, who protests that he is supposed to be the strongest. Simba explains that they had just wanted to see if they could win by working together. Later, the animals have a swimming competition. As the race goes underway, Simba comments that Crocodile is definitely the fastest. In the midst of the race, Zebra spots two crocodiles slithering into the river in search of prey. He cries out to Simba for help, and the cub warns Crocodile that his buddies are after Zebra. Crocodile tells the strangers to leave Zebra alone, and the two crocodiles ask why he's sticking up for a zebra. Crocodile tells them that he invited Zebra to his father's last birthday celebration, which gives Zebra time to swim away. As the animals make it to shore, Crocodile is angry that Zebra made him lose the race, but Rhino reminds him that he had saved Zebra's life. Anyway, they had all known he was the best swimmer beforehand. The next competition is a race to the border of the Pride Lands. As the animals run, Simba races ahead of the others. Rhino asks Zebra why he'd suggested a race; now they'd definitely lose! In answer, Zebra tells him to wait. A few moments later, he passes Simba, who doesn't have nearly as great stamina. Rhino passes Simba next and reminds him that Crocodile is just behind him. Unable to go any further, Simba goes to the sidelines to catch his breath. Crocodile catches up to him and exclaims that he is just as fast as the young lion, but Simba protests that he's just out of breath. Sighing, the cub walks to the edge of a cliff and proclaims that Rhino and Zebra have probably finished the race by now. He opens his mouth to say more but stops as he spots Rhino and Zebra below him, cornered at the edge of a gorge by the hyena trio. The hyenas mock Rhino and Zebra, who are unable to move in fear of falling over the gorge. Simba announces that he must help them, and Crocodile shakily agrees. The two rush down the gorge, but Crocodile slips and accidentally starts a rock fall. As Simba jumps down the cliff, roaring, the hyenas run away in fear that his pride is coming. The young animals thank Simba for saving their life, but Simba reminds them that it never would have worked without Crocodile's landslide. Crocodile adds that it was good teamwork. As the animals walk away, Rhino comments that together they are strong, to which Crocodile adds that each one of them is good at something. Despite this, Simba asks if he can still win the next race. Zebra jokingly answers that if he didn't brag, then he definitely would! Category:Comic stories Category:The Lion King